Franz Kafka's BATTLE!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A wolf named Jacob challenges Garth to a deul after a misunderstanding. But what happens when the fight goes into something from Jacob's past that makes him try to kill Humphrey? Will he be stopped?
1. Dog Videos

"So, you do remember anything?" Lilly asked Garth.

"No. Humphrey, Aaron, and I went into the forest to find this light Humphrey was talking about and the next thing we know, we wake up in the same place as where we were before."

"That's so crazy." Kate said.

"Yeah. But at least it's all over now." Humphrey said. "Where's Aaron?"

"He went back to his den with Hutch. Those two really love each other." Garth said.

"Yeah. Want to annoy them?" Humphrey suggested.

"I don't think that will be any fun." Garth said.

"Yes it will! I know how."

"What did you have in mind?" Kate asked.

"Come with me." And they did. They made their way through the forest and to Aaron's den where they saw him making out with his partner.

"Time to bring on the laughs." Humphrey whispered. "Hey, Aaron!"

"Oh, Humphrey. What are you doing here?"

"Do you know how to use a computer?"

"Yes."

"Alright, because I saw these hunters watching something and I thought it was important."

"Do we have to watch it now?" Hutch asked.

"It's really important."

"What is so important that we need to see it now?"

"It's a video of a dog pooping on a baby." Aaron gave him a look.

"Why do I need to see that? In what way in subjecting me eyes and my brain to something that disgusting enrich my life?" Humphrey gave him a confused look.

"It's a dog… pooping on a baby!"

"Get away, Humphrey."

"Come on. Just do a quick search for 'caca spaniel'."

"No!" Aaron then heard some laughter outside his den. He saw his friends out their.

"What are you guys doing?" Hutch asked.

"We never thought it would be this fun to annoy you." Stacy said.

"You guys were planning on annoying me?"

"At first, we thought it wouldn't work." Kate said with a smile. "But now we know it's funny."

"It's not funny." Hutch said with a huff.

"Yes it is. Just look at you." Lilly said.

"I told you guys it's fun." Humphrey said with a smile.

"You were right." Garth said as he fell over laughing. He stopped when he noticed that he accidentally pushed another wolf when he fell.


	2. It's a date!

"Oh, I'm sorry." Garth apologized to the wolf.

"What is the matter with you?" The red wolf exclaimed.

"Whoa, take it easy bud." Humphrey said.

"Take it easy? How can I take it easy when the wolves around here don't know how to walk, talk, or even stand still around here?"

"I said I'm sorry. You don't have to get mad over it." Garth said annoyed.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal." Humphrey said.

"You think it's not a big deal?" The wolf then lunged at Humphrey, pinning him down. He was about to slash him when he suddenly stopped. Kate then sprang forth and knocked him off Humphrey.

"What is the matter with you?" Garth yelled.

"You!" The wolf said getting up. "You think you can do what ever you want just because you're an alpha, huh?"

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie!"

"Who are you anyway?" Aaron asked.

"My name is Jacob. What's this guy's name?"

"His name is Garth and you shouldn't mess with him." Lilly said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because," Garth said as he pushed Jacob. "I could kill." He said menacingly.

"Really? You can kill? I thought that the most you can do was push." Jacob laughed at the comment.

"That's it! Let me at him!" Garth tried to fight him, but was held by the others.

"It's a fight you want, eh?" Jacob said. "Well, you'll get one."

"Anytime, anywhere!" Garth said.

"Midnight, tomarrow, Moonlight Howl."

"It's a date…" Garth said with a sneer as the others let go of him.

"I hope you use the bathroom before the fight because you'll be shitting yourself." Jacob growled at him and left.

"And don't think I forgot about you, Humphrey." Jacob said as he left the den.

"How does he know my name?"

"I don't know. He's crazy." Hutch said.

"You're really going to fight him Garth?" Stacy asked

"Yep. That punk needs to be taught a lesson."

"Okay, I just hope you'll be fine." Lilly said nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright."


	3. We were friends!

"Stupid Jacob. Making me fight him." Garth muttered. He and Lilly were back at their den talking to Eve.

"Garth…"

"Yes?" He said as he saw Lilly and Eve looking at him.

"You're muttering to yourself, honey." Eve said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that there's this guy named Jacob that wants to fight me for no reason."

"Have you tried reasoning with him?"

"Reasoning? It's Garth, mom. He doesn't reason until it's too late." Lilly chuckled.

"Lilly…"

"Well, it's true."

"Is that all?" Eve asked. "He wants to fight you?"

"Yeah. And the weird part is that the guy Jacob went and almost killed Humphrey." Lilly said.

"Oh, my!" Eve said as she remembered how that happened to Winston.

"Yeah, but for some reason, he stopped. I wonder why."

"Damn that stupid omega!" Jacob yelled. "Why was he there? And on top of it, he doesn't remember me? The nerve of some wolves."

Jacob walked around Jasper remembering him and Humphrey. He thought of nothing better than spending it with his friend, Humphrey.

"How could he not know me? It's not right. He has bound to remember after I pay him a little visit." Jacob's smile turned into an evil one as he sprinted through the forest to Humphrey's den. When he got there, he saw him talking to Kate.

"This is my chance…"

"Where did you get that bag from?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"Oh, it's just something I found lying around Jasper. There's nothing in it, but it looks so good."

"Huh, you and your fashion." Humphrey chuckled. Jacob then entered the room.

"Hello, my friend."

"What do you want?" Humphrey asked rudely.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your friend."

"Friend? You're not my friend, guy."

"Okay, I understand. But I'm not your guy, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy, friend."

"I'm not your friend, guy."

"I'm not your guy, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy, friend."

"Stop it before I clonk your heads together." Kate said.

"Fine. But we were friends, Humphrey."

"No we weren't."

"Want to bet?"


	4. The Bet

"What kind of a bet are you talking about?"

"Well, Garth and I have that fight tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, if I am able to kill him, I get to kill you."

"What?" Humphrey and Kate said in unison.

"You heard me."

"No, I heard that you would kill me if you kill Garth."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"If you kill Garth, you kill me?"

"Yes."

"So I die if you kill Garth?"

"Yes…"

"If you are able to take your claws and slit his throat, you'll do the same to me?"

"Yes! Now shut up!"

"He's not making the deal with you." Kate said. Jacob chuckled at her comment.

"Oh, he will."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill your mate after I kill Garth."

Humphrey and Kate looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious?

"You are lying! You wouldn't do that!" Humphrey yelled.

"Oh, trust me Humphrey. I would. You should know. I was your best friend."

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other in worried looks.

"I'll think about it…"

"Humphrey, no!"

"Kate, I know what I'm doing."

"Excellent choice." Jacob said with an evil smile.

"Just to be clear, if you kill Garth tomorrow, you kill me?"

"Exactly." Jacob held up his paw to make the deal official.

"Alright."

They both shook while Kate stifled a scream.

"This has been a great deal, Humphrey."

"Yeah, it is." And with that, Jacob left.

"Humphrey, you know if he really kills Garth, you will die!" Kate said worriedly. She doesn't want the same thing to happen to Humphrey that happened to her father.

"Don't worry Kate. I got a plan."


	5. Double Trouble

Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly were at the Moonlight Howl waiting for Jacob to arrive.

"Humphrey, you know this is dangerous."

"I know, but I'm sure Garth will handle it."

"Hey, guys," Lilly started. "Jacob's here." They saw him walking towards them with a vicious smile.

"Prepare to die Garth."

"We'll see about that, you doughnut!"

"Oh, a nasty one. Well, we'll see who wins."

They got into fighting positions.

"Humphrey, I'm scared." Kate said worriedly.

"Don't worry."

"I see your mate is protective of you. Well, I hope she will be to me when I am her mate. Ha-ha-… oof!" Garth immediately started to attack Jacob. He slashed and bite him. He didn't let Jacob get a chance.

"Hold up! I'm not ready!" Jacob yelled as he tried to move away from Garth's wrath.

"Go Garth!" Lilly said with a smile.

"No, don't go Garth!" Jacob yelled.

"Looks like you won't be killing me anytime soon!" Humphrey said chuckling. Jacob kept wiggling his way out of Garth's rage. It was hopeless.

"Okay, I give up! I give up!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Humphrey joked.

"I said I give up!"

"If you give up, then you must give up on the deal too?"

"Yes! I do! Now get this guy off of me!" Jacob exclaimed as he was trying to push Garth away.

"Okay. Aaron! Help him."

"You got it!" Aaron yelled as he held a box that literally sucked Garth into. Jacob lied there with blood and scars. He was awe-struck.

"What was that?"

"You've just witnessed my bad side." A voice popped up. Jacob turned and saw Garth.

"What? I thought I was just fighting you?"

"You were, just my bad side." Garth explained.

"Huh?"

"Like a month ago, Garth was struck by lightning and a dark side of him went loose. We captured it and that is what you were fighting with." Aaron said.

"What? No! I was supposed to fight Garth!"

"You did fight Garth." Humphrey said. "It was technically Garth and that means you can't kill me."

"Lawyered!" Aaron exclaimed. Jacob then left with a huff.

"We did it!" Aaron yelled. They all cheered for Garth's victory.

"They'll all pay. Trust me, they will." Jacob muttered to himself.


End file.
